Crise de Foie
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Yuri a peur que Flynn parte. Il va attirer l'attention de ce dernier d'une manière bien singulière. Rated T parce que je sais pas ou le mettre et correction de certain passages.


_Youhou ! J'ai tenu mon pari ! Finir cet O.S avant de me coucher ! Résultats des courses, moi qui avais décidé de me coucher à l'heure ( 22h ) je me retrouve à plus de 2h du matin à poster cet O.S … Du coup au vu de l'heure je peux pas vous garantir qu'il n'y ait plus de fautes. Déjà que j'en laisse en temps normal …_

_ToV appartient à … en faite je sais pas. Namco, je crois ? Je sais plus. Enfin bref, ce jeu n'est pas à moi, sinon la version PS3 serait sortie en france sur Xbox 360 ! ( J'en raconte de ces conneries quand je suis fatiguée ! )_

_Dans l'histoire on peut voir la relation entre Flynn et Yuri de deux manières différentes : 1 – Un shonen-ai léger ou 2 – Une relation fraternel._

_Enfin, j'étais partie pour faire une relation ambigüe. Mais si ça ce trouve c'est loupé... Bonne lecture ! ( Rêve pas ! Y a personne à plus de 2h du mat' sur ce fandom, déjà qu'il est peu peuplé … )  
Et puis c'est dans les catégories Humour et Hurt/Comfor car à la bas c'était un truc pour rire puis finalement plus trop..._

* * *

Fin de journée banale à Zaphias capital de Terca Lumireis, enfin aussi banale que possible dans la plus grande ville du royaume. Voilà ce que ce disait le Commandant Flynn, assit derrière sont bureau qui pour une rare fois était pratiquement vide de toute paperasse la veille d'un week-end.

D'ailleurs cela lui fit songer qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ces deux jours. Il pourrait peut être les passer avec son meilleur ami ? Enfin … à coup sur il allait encore le traîner dans un bar et cela se finirait en bagarre général. Très peu pour lui un vendredi soir. Il passerait le voir le lendemain dans la journée, cela valait mieux pour lui n'ayant pas envie de se retrouver avec des bleus dès le début de la fin de semaine.

C'est en remplissant les derniers papiers et formulaires qui restaient qu'il vit Repede arriver dans son bureau en courant. Il s'avança rapidement jusqu'au bureau de Commandant qui venait de finir avant que le chiens ne tire sur le bas de son pantalon lui disant explicitement de le suivre.

Le chevalier blond ne se posa pas de question et suivit le chien. Il savait que pour que Repede vienne le chercher ainsi en courant c'était que Yuri avait un problème. Ou alors qu'il était malade. Mais cette dernière option fut vite éloigné de l'esprit de Flynn. Les chances pour qu'il soit malade étaient infimes mais quelque part une petite voie lui disait qu'il faisait fausse route.

Il arriva finalement dans les bas quartiers. Heureusement qu'il avait pensée à se changer et mettre une chemise blanche, un pantalon beige et des bottes noirs. Sinon lui et son armure auraient détonné dans ces quartiers. Surtout que courir après Repede, connu ici-bas, n'était pas la chose la plus discrète existante. Il finit par monter les escaliers menant à la chambre que louait Yuri à l'auberge.  
Devant la porte se tenait Repede attendant que lui-même entre. Au travers du battent de bois il pouvait entendre quelques plaintes de douleurs étouffées. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte s'attendant à trouver son ami dans un sale état sans doute couvert de bleus suite à une bagarre ayant mal tournée. Mais ce qu'il vit le sidéra. Oui, effectivement Yuri allait mal. Mais ce n'était en aucun cas la fautes à une quelconque échauffourée, s'il était K.O s'était sûrement à cause de tout ces paquets de sucreries et chocolats qu'il trouva au pied de l'ex-chevalier.

Au moins une dizaine de paquets de chocolats et de bonbons de couleurs et formes aussi varié que le permettaient les limites de l'imagination étaient étalés au pied du lit du membre de Brave Vesperia. Tout ça sans compter le pot de chocolat d'une propreté parfaite avec la cuillère à soupe dedans et trois paquets de cacahuète enrobé de chocolat à la tête du lit. Un quatrième paquet entamé gisant piteusement à terre, ses cacahuète à terre sans doute renversé.

Flynn finit par reporter son attention sur son ami quand celui-ci prononça d'une voie plaintif son nom avec étonnement. Il se tenait le ventre et semblait avoir atrocement mal, et il n'avait pas l'air de n'avoir mal qu'à cet endroit mais aussi au crâne, s'il en jugeait à la tête qu'il tirait chaque fois qu'il ramassait un papier pour le fourrer dans la poubelle que Repede avait eut l'amabilité de lui apporter. Le bruit avait l'air de se répercuter dans sa tête comme un gong qu'on sonne. Les oreilles juste aux côtés dudit gong.

Le blond en avait fini avec les papiers à terre et s'occupait maintenant des paquets de cacahuète quand Yuri tenta, sans grand succès, de se relever. N'y arrivant pas il fini par s'agiter réellement. Flynn s'approcha de lui.

« - Aide-moi à aller au toilette. » lui demanda le brun des soubresauts dans la voie.

Comprenant très vite la situation Repede s'écarta du passage quand ses deux maîtres se digèrent vers les cabinets, ou celui au cheveux long fini par s'écrouler rendant les tonnes de sucreries avalées dans l'après-midi.

Flynn resta avec lui, tenant ses cheveux – qui s'étaient détachés - en arrière. Les nausées finirent par passer quand Yuri n'eut plus rien à rendre ou presque. Le Commandant le transporta jusqu'au lit ou il l'allongea avant de mettre une bassine à côté. Sait-on jamais. Pendant qu'ils étaient occupé, leur ami canin en avait profité pour finir ce que le chevalier avait commencé.

La chambre maintenant rangé de toute ces cochonneries était plus clair et paraissait plus saine aux yeux de Flynn qui avait en horreur tout ces paquets de bonbons. Il revint au chevet de Yuri avec un pichet d'eau et un verre. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir boire. Alors Flynn du le forcer à boire à l'aide d'une méthode qui n'était pas des plus orthodoxe. Il le fit asseoir, pour son plus grand malheur, avant d'appuyer légèrement sur un point bien précis de son ventre. Cette action lui fit ouvrir la bouche de douleurs, par laquelle s'infiltra un gobelet qu'il engloutit sans s'en rendre compte.

« - Keuf ! … Keuf ! Je t'avais dit que j'avais pas soif ! »Râla Yuri haussant la voie, ce qui ne plus pas à sa migraine.

Il se tut bien vite maugréant quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de s'endormir tout aussi vite qu'il s'était calmé. Flynn le rallongea, remontant la couette sous son menton.

« - On peut dire que ça l'a assommé. Enfin vu tout ce qu'il a ingurgité cette après-midi en sucreries ça ne m'étonne pas trop qu'il en soit malade. C'est plutôt le faite qu'il en ait mangé jusqu'à ce rendre malade qui m'intrigue. D'habitude il sait s'arrêter bien avant … » réfléchit-il à voie haute. Il tourna son regard vers leur compagnon à quatre pattes comme s'il savait quelque chose.

« - Et toi, Repede. Tu sais pourquoi ? » questionna-t-il. Plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Certes il se doutait bien qu'il savait quelque chose mais il n'était pas doué, comme Yuri, de la faculté de comprendre le langage canin. Ou du moins celui de Repede en particulier. Le chien ne sachant pas ou se mettre partit s'installer au pied de son maître et ferma son seul unique œil valide indiquant ainsi à l'inviter qu'il était temps de dormir et que le temps des réponses viendrait plus tard de lui même.

Dans la nuit Yuri se mit à bouger en marmonnant quelque chose faisant un mauvais rêve. Son compagnon poilu vint se coucher contre son flan entre lui et le mur tentant de lui apporter du réconfort. Yuri parlait dans son sommeil et quelques paroles audibles fur entendu.

« - Ne part pas … Je t'en pris ne me déteste pas … … je te demande pardon … » disait-il en boucle.

Le blond, réveillé, écouta Yuri avant de décider de le réveiller mais celui-ci le fit avant lui en disant des paroles qui donnèrent sa réponse à Flynn.

« - Pardon ! … J'ai tué … enfreint les lois … Ne part pas ! Flynn ! » Il se redressa en nage, les yeux grands ouverts, couvert de sueur, complètement perdu.

Il sursauta quand il sentit le matelas, sur sa gauche, s'affaisser. Il releva les yeux et vit Flynn un air préoccupé sur le visage.

« - Qu'est-ce queuf ! Keuf ! Keuf ! » Sa voie éraillée fut prise d'une quinte de toux qui réveilla la douleur du ventre.

Le chevalier eut vite fait de le faire boire un autre verre qui calma la toux mais tous cela avait réveillé Yuri et son copain le mal de ventre. Il se rallongea les souvenirs de la veille remontant à son pauvre cerveau fatigué.

« - Désoler pour ce spectacle. » Dit-il la voix toujours éraillée, la langue pâteuse.

« - Parle pas. Sinon tu auras de nouveau une quinte de toux. Repose-toi et dors »

Un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux amis sous l'œil de Repede analysant ce qui ce passait. Yuri n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil. Sa crise de foie le maintenait éveillé et son cerveau ne cessait de ressasser cette horrible rêve. Il rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit à nouveau le matelas s'enfoncer et une mains caresser sa tête. Flynn était penché sur lui, le regardant dans les yeux. Le chevalier put lire dans ses yeux mauves de l'inquiétude et de la peur. A l'inverse ses yeux bleu exprimait de l'inquiétude pour son homologue et une autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas prêt de partir. Et oui tu as commis des crimes, ils te suivront pour le restant de tes jours mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je m'éloignerais de toi. »

C'est quelques mots apaisèrent le plus jeune qui s'enfonça dans un sommeil salvateur loin de toute inquiétude. Flynn aussi s'endormit quelques minutes après s'être allongé près de son cadet**.

Le matin quand Yuri se réveilla le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et les rues animées. Il regarda sa chambre vide de toute présence. Il dût se rendre à l'évidence que Flynn avait du s'absenter et Repede partir avec lui.

Il se leva lentement, le mal de tête partit et la douleur au ventre aussi. Il avait encore la langue pâteuse et soif. Heureusement, le plus âgé, prévoyant qu'il se réveillerait pendant son absence, avait rempli le pichet qui fut vite vidé.

Quand il eut fini de s'habiller, Yuri ressentait comme un gouffre à la place de son estomac. Il avait faim et il fouilla les placards pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien lui rester après sa razzia d'hier. Il trouva, au fond d'un placard, le paquet de cacahuète entamé et qu'il n'avait put finir la veille.

« - Toi, mon coco, t'es fini ! » Dit-il un sourire carnassier plaqué sur le visage.

Il allait entamer ce qu'il restait du paquet quand Flynn revint et le trouva assis en tailleur à même le sol au milieu de la pièce, les bonbons en main. Il posa les paquets qu'il avait avec lui avant de s'avancer vers celui au cheveux long un air menaçant. Il lui prit le paquet qu'il donna à Repede ce dernier partant en courant de la chambre avec.

« - Tu nous fais une magnifique crise de foie et le jour suivant tu recommences avec les bonbons. Mais c'est pas vrai Yuri ! Tu étais malade comme pas deux et tu continue ! »

« - C'est pas une raison pour rouspéter. Et de toute façons j'ai faim ! » Contrat le convalescent s'enfonçant dans sa mauvaise foie.

Flynn sourit, l'air satisfait de cette contre attaque. Comme si Yuri avait lui-même creusé sa propre tombe.

« - Ca tombe bien que tu ais faim. Je vais t'aider pour le repas. Ne t'inquiète pas tu mangeras mais tu es à la diète pour les prochains jours. Fruits, légumes et poissons ! Ça te sera bénéfique ! »

Yuri crut qu'il allait l'étrangler ! Le priver de ses douceurs ! Le monstre … Et l'aider à aire la cuisine ?! Mais il voulait ça mort ! Enfin peu importe. Dès lundi quand Flynn ira travailler il pourra à nouveau manger ! Ce dernier semblant lire dans son esprit lâcha une dernière parole qui l'anéanti.

« - Et Repede veillera à ce que tu tiennes ce régime jusqu'à ce que je repasse la semaine prochaine. »

* * *

_** Tient justement ! Avec l'amie du dessus on est tombé d'accord sur le faite qu'ils sont né ave mois d'écarts et que Flynn était l'aîné. Ne connaissant pas leurs dates d'anniversaires on a quelque peu arrangé le truc à notre sauce. Au passage Eliandre m'a éclaircie le sujet; ce serait Yuri qui serait né le premier. Mais si je réécris sur ToV je prendrais en compte ce paramètre, mais pour cette O.S j'ai envie de garder cela comme ça._

_Edit 28/03/14: J'ai réécrit un ( des? ) passage(s) de cet O.S et corrigé les fautes que j'ai pus dénicher, mais il doit quand même en rester quelques unes. Concernant le titre, même si je sais que l'appellation " Crise de foie " n'est pas forcément juste je l'ai utilisé car c'est un termes employé souvent dans ce cas de figures donc en lisant le tire on sait à quoi s'attendre plus ou moins.  
Je remercie mystrale9331 et Eliandre pour leur reviews._


End file.
